The Course of Destiny
by charlie947
Summary: Two years after the big war with the Titans, it is a quite time for the Gods, but the children of the Big Three have more issues than ever to work on. Please, review it's my favourite part. T because of swearing, drinking, sex.
1. Changes

_**- Chapter One -**_

_**- Changes -**_

_**Thalia**_

"Good work, girls." I put my bow and my arrows back in the stand on my back. "Take it home now."

"What about you, Thalia?" Mary-Ann turned to me.

"I'll be right with you."

She nodded, than called upon the other Hunters and they followed.

I was very proud of 'my' Huntresses. Year and a half ago in the war between the Titans and the Gods the bigger party of them didn't survive. However we made a quick recovery and we filled the spots in no time. The girls still surprised me. Every new one became different and stronger within hours after Artemis agreed to the oath. And they were happy. They couldn't wait for every new day, just being surrounded by girls, hunting and killing monsters. And every single way they were getting better with the bow.

I was never really good at archery; not until my oath, I mean. Not long before I gave my oath, I never thought I'd even _consider_ becoming immortal not-really-sixteen-years-old girl, spending her whole life surrounded only by other girls. However it did make me happy – _truly_ happy. It gave me home, purpose, strength; meaning and it spared me from the prophecy...

And it was all perfect, until a year and half ago when the war was over, the prophecy was complete and... Percy chose to give up being a God (and even a while afterwards). His decision made me think: not that I was a God, and not that by any meanings I wanted to be one, but I was immortal like them. Yet, _unlike_ them – this is all I was ever expecting - more Hunters, more hunting, more archery... every day until the end of the eternity or at least until I get knocked off. I mean... even Zoë the Nightshade (the best Hunter ever) got herself killed off _eventually_...

I was starting to realize that I was never _ever_ going to go back to the camp, I was never _ever_ going to have kids or even have a real first kiss... heck, I was never _ever_ even having my sweet 16 birthday (even though it's really nothing _sweet_ about it when you are a demigod).

I missed boys. Not like boys to be in-like with, but as teammates and friends, mostly. I wasn't really supposed to miss them and I didn't miss them per se, but sometimes I remembered the times before I was a huntress with Luke, or even Percy (though he mostly annoyed me then) and I _kind of_ felt nostalgic. Unless it was my brother (and much more frequently that I wished for – his irritating, kind-of-moron friend Leo), who I didn't even get to see all that often – with him being this big shot hero, and me being a hunter as well as a few other special occasions, I never _ever_ got to be friend or fight or even_ talk_ with boys again.

I mean girls teammates, are cool and everything – they're grown-up, they don't act childish and they don't usually try to be the hero of the day and save everybody, which just _screws _everything up.

However boys _do_ have nice qualities. For instance... they are really good in direct confrontation. Also sometimes they come up with ridiculous solutions and expect them to work, which strangely enough, they do; (but mostly someone has to save their stupid asses) and sometimes boys are just completely irrational and impossible to talk to.

I _kind of_ miss irrational. Having grown-up conversations, with person who understands you all the time is really not all _that_ fun as it's made out to be... Wow – there's a sentence I never thought I'd say.

I also started to think _why_ did I become a huntress in a first place? Why did I want it ... and I've come to realize (even though I really didn't want to) that my reasons were the wrong reasons, even though at the time being I thought otherwise.

Back then I figured that Bianca di Angelo became a Hunter for the wrong reasons - to get rid of her responsibility as a big sister – and maybe that was part of her decision, as my sorrow was a part of mine. But she _actually_ needed Artemis. She needed the power and strength, she needed someone to take care of her for a change, and she needed a family of _equals_, where she'd truly belong.

Why did_ I_ do it? Why did I though I needed them?

I said I needed a home which they gave me, but I had my family and home – the camp. Yeah, sure it was n awkward and weird and super uneasy at first, but nothing is really easy – not in the demigod's life anyway.

So what was it? I knew very well. First it was my fear - my fear to be tamped by Cronus again, my fear of the stupid prophecy and my fear of the Gods, who didn't want either of the three of us (Nico, Percy or me) to really... _be_.

Secondly, there was my one and only _experience _in love (if you can even call it that) which turn out... _badly_.

Oh, and last but not least – I was also influenced by Zoë's dead and I wanted to pay my respects to her (as well as a few other more minor things – like how I became suddenly annoyed at everything and everyone, feeling totally out of place).

Was this the right way to get out o this mess, though, or did I just made a bigger one?

At this point all I knew was that being me right now... really sucked!

One day I finally got the courage to talk to the Goddess. "Artemis!" I called upon her after on of our hunts.

"Yes, Thalia?" She tuned to me

"My birthday is coming up... I've been thinking... I need to ask you a question."

"I... I think already know what you are going to ask" Artemis looked at me and smiled softly, though her eyes were sad.

"You do? " I widened my eyes.

She was still smiling. "Of course I do. I am a goddess, you know. We know things sometimes. Destiny – or parts of it, anyway - is revealed to us. Not to mention, I know my girls."

"Well... I'm going to say it, anyway – I have to. Only... before I do... I just wanted to know... Do you _hate_ me? Do you want to turn me into a deer?" I said carefully, but kind of scared.

"I am tempted..." she winked at me. "No, of course not, Thalia. I can't say I am not a little bit disappointed, though... I knew this was coming, but still... in such short time loosing two of my best hunters..."

"So... it _is_ possible, then, isn't it? To give up my oath?"

"Now is my turn to ask questions: Do you _really_ want it? Have you fully thought this trough?"

"I thought about it over and over again and... _Yes_, I think I do. No, _I know_, I do. Being your huntress was really right for me for a long time and it _kind of_ was the best part of my life... but that time has past. I feel like… I don't have a place here anymore and that I am supposed to move on. And ever since I found Jason, and I know I have an actual flesh-and-blood family out there, I just… feel differently somehow. It didn't faze me for a long while, but now…

"I was influenced to take a decision by strong outer factors and I shouldn't have been. Being a hunter… it's not supposed to be something you can change like that" I snapped my fingers. "Please don't get me wrong, Lady Artemis – I loved being one of your huntresses, it made me happy for a while... and in many ways – it still does. I just feel like there's more for me out there. I really don't think I _want_ to be immortal – even if it's not real immortality. It sounds great on theory but in reality isn't such a fantastic deal."

"I understand." She nodded.

"You _do_?" I was more than surprised.

"Yes, I do - unfortunately. Since the moment I accepted your oath, deep inside I sort of knew you wouldn't stick around for long, although I suppose I was always hoping that I was wrong. You are great leader of my Hunters. However you are Zeus's daughter. You are too wild and untamed to stay at one place for so long – I mean, not _physically_ at one place, but… well, you get my point.

"Nevertheless, I _still_ think you can adjust. Maybe all you need is some more time – as you said you were happy and at home, here with me at some point – you still are: at home, anyway. With a little of my help, you can be the greatest huntresses of Artemis ever to live."

"I appreciate the offer" I bowed as low I possibly could "I really do. I just..."

"You just don't see yourself as one." She sighed. "You'd be very, very unhappy, you know - at least at first. And you would want to come back, but you won't be able to. Ever. That's it – all you've got is _one_ oath and _one_ chance at giving it up."

"I know." I nodded a lot bolder then I actually felt."

"And the whole process of giving up your oath is not going to be easy at all. And it will hurt – in _every_ possible way – physically, emotionally, it will even hurt your mind."

"There are really not many easy or painless things in a demigod's life – especially a strong one. Psychologically I am prepared since I was 3."

"You may not even survive. A big part of the girls who There did this, didn't quite… succeed. And many of the ones that did succeed – weren't really happy afterwards."

"So there were others before me?"

"_Of course_ there were others, Thalia!" Artemis laughed with her melodious laughter. "Did you really think that you are the first crazy demigoddess in the history? Even Zoë had thoughts like that."

"She did?" That sure was unexpected.

"Yes, she did. Even though they were just thoughts and she got over them quickly, never even got to share them with me or anyone else - I could still see it in her face. My point is; the chances of the same thing happening to you are pretty good."

"Well, then" I shrugged. "I guess this is just a risk I have to take."

"At least I tried" the goddess smiled sadly. "Thalia, before you make your _final_ decision... I want you to give yourself some more time – a week – that's **all** I'm asking for. Take it as the time you didn't have when you _gave_ me your oath. And last, but not least - I want you to know that no matter what you decide, I will still love you and you'll have my blessing in your battles. As long as you are at least _trying_ to be on the right path, that is."

"Thank you, my lady." I smiled gratefully.

One week later I went to Artemis, I swallowed slowly, took a deep breath and finally said:

"I've made up my mind. I took a decision."

_Note: Ok, so the events go 1 year and a half after the war and there are many events to come in the Heroes of Olympus series, but you know… it's cool. :DD_


	2. New Directions

**_- Chapter Two -_**

**_- New Directions -_**

**_Thalia_**

"You gave up your oath to Artemis, so you can be a normal heroine and start all over aging? Is that right?" Zeus asked with not very pleased voice.

I was kneeling on one knee, leaning on my spear before his throne on Olympus. We were the only ones in the hall.

"Yes, I did." I admitted, bowing my head as low as I could. This whole thing was ridiculous – why couldn't I just have normal fights with my dad – with a lot stomping and banging doors shut. But on a positive note: we _did_ have the _second_ best thing – a lot of thundering _and_ he could fry me up at any given moment. Yey!

"Even though when you join the Hunt you said you felt like you're home?"

"I felt like that – _then_. Things change."

"'Things change?'" Zeus raised his voice angrily and the thundering now sounded closer and much more threatening. "Seriously? _That's_ your explanation?'

I wanted to scream 'Well, I have a better one, but when have you cared enough about me to deserve it?' but I managed to stop myself just in time and take deep breath instead. It was a good thing too - talking back to Gods (especially if we were talking about the King of all Gods) wasn't a really good idea, unless you wanted to be fried… Actually, considering the options... this was _probably_ the best way to die – at least it would be quick. I'll remind myself to try it, if I get the chance to grow old and get tired of life.

Usually my ADHD would make me do before I think, but somehow ever since I'd gave up my oath, it seemed that some of the bad effects of it had eased. What worried me was not that, but the weird energy I felt around me, ever since the first moment I was officially no longer a huntress. I didn't get it and I wondered if this was _normal_, but more importantly – was it a _good_ or a bad _thing_? I didn't share this with anyone – not that I had anyone to share it _with_, anyhow.

Zeus took a deep breath top. "What... _How_ did this happen?"

"After the war... after Percy gave up the opportunity to become a god, I started to think about _my_ life and the decisions I've made... can we just please leave it at that? What's important is that I thought it trough over and over and I am _sure_, I made the right choice this time."

"Who will replace you as a first lieutenant of the Hunters?" My father asked.

"Mary-Ann: she has been with the hunters for over a hundred years now, and she has grown a lot, especially since the war. She is perfect for the position. If I'm not wrong Artemis is promoting her right now."

"I really don't know what to say, Thalia." He sighed and leaned his forehead on his left hand, which's elbow, was supported by the throne's arm-rests. "I'm wondering if I should be disappointed in you, because your mind is changing all the time and you can't keep your own word or I should be proud, that even though you know you're choosing the hard path, you are still trying to make things right and maybe even become a great heroine."

I was just about to reply 'I am kind of aiming for the golden middle here!'; but again, I was able to restrain myself in the last second.

"What are you planning to do, now?" Zeus asked again.

"I'm planning to take upon a little quest..." He widened his eyes. "No, I don't mean _that_ kind of quest! This is more of a... personal thing. Artemis helped me to find some of my mother's old friends – they knew her long before she knew you and before she became an alcoholic. They keep some of her belongings, which they thought I may want to have. I intend to stay with them for a while, so we can talk. I _need_ to know, that she wasn't always... the way I remember her...

"I guess, after I'm done with that, I'll pay a little visit to Jason – I haven't seen him in a while… And after _that_... I guess I'll slowly make my way back to New York."

"So you will return to the camp?"

"Eventually – yes. But this is not why I came: to ask you for a favor, two favors actually - as your daughter. I don't usually ask for things, but..."

"What do you need?" He interrupted me.

"Well... the one more pressing matter is… I don't know you gods keep all that good track of time, but according to _my_ calculation, right now I am supposed to be 23, but with the pine thing and the Hunter thing... instead I am 16. That means I will need new documents – ID, birth certificate, passport... stuff like that."

"This is in Hermes's field, not mine."

"And here goes the second thing: before I tell you, though, I want you swear by the river Styx that you will do it."

"I swear." He nodded. "What is it?"

"Well... This kind of ... event - girl, who leaves the Hunters, as you know - is not very common, and from what Artemis has told me people like to make a big fuss about it - especially now, with me being your daughter and being a tree before... I guess what I am saying is that for now only Artemis, you and of course – the other Hunters know about it and I'd like this to continue at least for a while - at least until I'm ready. I want you not to tell anyone about my decision. Well, except for Hermes, I suppose."

Zeus gave me one of his stares, which seem like he is trying to see inside your soul. Then he sighed and answered:

"Sounds fair – I will do as you asked. Not that I have a choice, but still... I was just wondering are you sure in what you are planning to do now."

"Not quite" I admitted way too honestly. "But I am sure that I've made the right choice. This is my own quest – my own life. It I've come to realize that you can't have a future, if you don't have a past." I thought to myself that subconsciously, I might have considered that, when I decided I want to stop growing old.

"Good then." Zeus nodded. "It's decided. You are officially heroine again. Go now."

-6 months later -

Annabeth

Annabeth had just fallen unsoundly asleep, when the strange noises in the hallway woke her up. She opened her eyes at once and strained her whole body to listen in for a few seconds. It sounded like very bad injured, blind monster was trying to reach her room.

She jumped on her legs, holding tight her knife (she was sleeping with it under her pillow – she'd feel the safest that way). The blonde demigoddess started to walk slowly towards the door, preparing to surprise whatever was standing on the other end.

Annabeth grabbed the door knob, getting ready to jump against the _thing_ the second she opens the door. The Athena's daughter pressed down the knob, the adrenaline waves passing through her body, but instead of something jumping against her; something dropped in her arms.

In the dark, moonless night, Annabeth could barely see two inches infront of her eyes, but she knew this "something" wasn't a monster. For one thing – it was too small to be; for another – it had hair only on its head and at last – it was too humanly shaped.

"_Thalia?" _Annabeth whispered surprised in the dark, realizing she was holding her best friend.

The brunette girl mumbled a few obscure words, after which she passed out.

_To be continued..._


	3. Converastions

_**- Chapter Three-**_

_**- Conversations -**_

_**Annabeth**_

"Oh, what's all that noise?" The sleepy voice came from the other side of the room – Annabeth's mortal roommate - Kelly had woken up.

"Kelly, turn on the night lamp, please." Annabeth sighed.

"Really?" Kelly grumbled, but she did what the other girl asked her.

When the week light was on, Annabeth could examine Thalia's condition better. The passed-out demigoddess looked really bad. She was dirty, her hair was clotted, her clothes were torn in a few places and looked like she hadn't change them for over 2 weeks; her shoes were almost a wreck, there was dirt even under her nails. Not only that but she had scars and wounds all over her body and even a few little scars on her face.

For a moment that strangely suited Annabeth. The blond girl felt calm, because this reminded her of the simpler days when Luke, Thalia and she were running from the monsters trying to find home – before the camp, Percy and before her life was such a mess. However that warm feeling only lasted a second. The scream of her roommate brought her back to reality.

"Keep it down, will you?" Annabeth said irritated. "I don't want to draw attention."

"Who would?" Kelly asked sarcastically. "Who is she? What happened to her? And more importantly – why is she here?"

"She is a friend, her name is Thalia and... I honestly don't know."

"What can I do?" Kelly sighed.

"Help me move her to the couch."

"Really?" Annabeth raised her perfect blond eyebrows.

"Oh, okey, fine."

The other girl got up and went closer to Thalia with disgust.

"Get her arms, I'll take her feet." Annabeth sighed

After the brunette was safely moved to the couch and Kelly was cleaning her hands with a wet handkerchief, Annabeth went to get some ambrosia, which she put in the little fridge in their room [since they are in a boarding school, I kind of figure they should have fridges in the rooms.] and gave some to her.

While the Athens's daughter was making sure Thalia was drinking the liquid, she turned to her roommate:

"You know you absolutely mustn't tell _anyone _about this, right?"

"Oh, _come on_, Annabeth, I'm not a moron, give me some credit! Besides, have I _ever_ told anyone about all the crazy things around you?"

It was true. Annabeth wanted to cut somebody on halves, when she found out she had to share her room with a mortal, and they were this close of expelling her, when her 14th roommate wanted to trade rooms.

That was when Kelly showed up and save her. British, 5'8 tall, skinny (not too skinny though), with long, straight light brown hair and green eyes, Kelly was the perfect roommate (for a mortal girl, that is). She kept her mouth shut; she didn't ask a lot of questions, she was automysophobic [fear of being dirty] and bacillophobic [fear of germs] which meant she had to clean the room at least once a week (yes, herself!), but also meant she wouldn't touch any of Annabeth's stuff – not without permission and special hygiene inspection and also – it was always clean and tidy and there were endless supplies of handkerchiefs; and best of all – she could "take" all the strange things around Annabeth. They were roommates for almost the whole school year now.

However even for Kelly something like another girl – dirty and wounded on top of that – was too big.

"How are you going to hide her, though? I mean while she is… unconscious."

"I hope I won't have to hide her for long" Annabeth looked at Thalia over her shoulder. "She..."

And then the blonde finally saw it – Thalia wasn't wearing her silver circlet or her parka. What did that mean? Was she sent on a quest and lost them during? But how was _that _possible? First of all, the Hunters _almost _never go anywhere by themselves and second of all even if the parka was torn apart and the circlet was taken off her head, won't the Goddess notice and send her new ones?

Annabeth looked around. She never saw Thalia's bow or arrows either. They were the Hunters' special weapons. Sure, she had her Aegis-bracelet and her spear, but no bow.

The Athens's daughter's stream of consciousness was interrupted, when she heard coughing. Thalia had regain conscious.

"Hi." Annabeth said.

"Water..." The brunette girl whispered with sore throat.

Kelly ran to get her a glass of water

"Well, I sure am alive, or it wouldn't hurt like a bitch." Thalia mumbled sullenly and tried to sit back but failed.

"Yeah." Annabeth repaid, while helping her friend to sit on the couch and drink the water Kelly had brought. "By the way this is Kelly." The Athens's daughter decided that she won't bother Thalia with questions right now.

"The gods are _not_ on my side these days."

"She is cool. She won't tell on you."

Thalia raised her eyebrows as a question to Kelly.

"No I won't... but you have to wash up right away."

Annabeth looked at her angrily.

"I'm sorry; I just cleaned the room up today. Besides – you know I can't sleep, knowing there are so many germs around!"

"I'm sorry, she has... problems." Annabeth turn to Thalia.

"Honestly, Kelly, was it?" the British girl nodded. "If I could – that would be the first thing I'd do. If you knew for how long I haven't took a shower, you may actually faint. But honestly I'm so fucking tired, that I can barely hold my eyes open."

"Besides, Kelly, it's 2 a.m., do you really think thing turning on the showers it's appropriate now?"

Annabeth asked her.

"Fine, then at least clean up a bit!" She cried out and handed Thalia her pack of wet tissues.

"Gladly."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Annabeth asked politely, although she wasn't trilled with the idea of letting her so dirty friend to have her bed even for a night or two.

"Won't you even ask why I am here?"

"You said yourself you were tired, didn't you?"

"I sure did... and no, thank you. Trust me when I say, that for the last few months I slept in places you can't even imagine. Sleeping in a couch will basically feel like a dream come true… very… small, mediocre dream. "

_**Thalia**_

I came out of the shower the other morning (or noon, I did sleep a lot), when I saw Kelly, cleaning the couch on which I spent the night.

"Oh, hi" She said, turning around. "I'm sorry; I thought you went out... or something. I can step out, until you change."

"It's okey, I'm not _shy, _besides it's not like I'm showing you something new, so..." I started to put on the clothes Annabeth left for me.

"Well, most girls have problems with this kind of things..." Kelly turned around. "...including myself."

"I've spent too much time in girl's set, so I'm used to it. Actually I don't even notice it anymore."

"You have a lot of sisters?"

"Well, I guess you can say that."

"Where are you from?"

"Kind of all over the place... I'm done by the way, you can turn around now."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I just... you are so much different when you are... well, clean."

"Thanks."

"And you have style! I didn't think _that_ could be pulled off with Annabeth's clothes. I mean – don't get me wrong Annabeth is a lot of things – she is the smartest person I know, which is kind of exceptional (taking) she is dyslexic and has ADHD, she is very pretty, she is cool, but she is _not _stylish."

I didn't do so much. I put my black belt over Annabeth's denim shorts and used one for her black and white t-shirts. I had almost no accessories, except for my Aegis bracelet.

I did appreciate the compliment though. It tickled my ego in a very pleasant way. I never got those with the Hunters. Those girls may have been the best in surviving by themselves, hunting, in battle and the best bow shooters I know, but they cared about appearance and style almost as much as they care about boys.

"Yeah, I know." I nodded. "And thank you. Annabeth let me use her blow dryer and her epilator, so I can actually look like a girl... by the way what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch or something?"

"Oh, no, I have my own food made and serve here."

"You have your own food made?" I was surprised. Considering what I had to reconcile to eat, for the last few months, "jealous" was really not enough to explain the way I felt about her right now.

"I don't trust the cooks in the kitchen."

"Aren't they supposed to be like... really good or something?"

"Yeah, well, my hygiene standards are a little higher then "really good". I pretty much have my own hygiene league. That's why I'm cleaning the room myself. I don't trust the cleaning staff either."

"Well... please don't take this the wrong way but isn't having your own cook kind of... I don't know... snob?"

"Oh, I'm not the only one."

"You're not?"

"No, a lot of kids here do. Some of them have their own cleaning staff; some of them have even bodyguards. It's just the kind of school this is. Besides – this is actually kind of great – now I can order some for you too."

"Oh, that's really sweet, but you don't have to."

"Oh, yeah – and what are you planning on eating?"

I looked down. I hadn't actually thought this trough very well.

"That's what I figured! Oh, and before I forget - if _you _were to walk around, even in those clothes – no one will make a deal out of it, you just need to be careful when you sneak back into the room and you have to wear one of those." The British girl threw at me a brooch with the school's logo.

"Oh, thanks."

"Didn't Annabeth tell you this already?"

"Well, she was in a hurry..." Then someone knocked on the door.

"That's gotta be my food, you better hide."

"So where are you from?" I asked Kelly while she was splitting a piece of bread with me.

"Well, I grew up in London. But ummm… my father quit his job when I was 12, so we moved to Manhattan. He opened his own firm here and we… well simply put became fitly rich."

"Why are you in a boarding school then? If you're that rich, shouldn't your parents find you a really nice private school or something?"

"Oh, I didn't want that. Private school kids are spoiled brats. This is not private, but it's really good."

"But why in a boarding school, you do live in the city, right?"

"Well yes, but see, my parents don't really have time for me. My father is on business trips 11 months of the year and my mother is too busy with her charity events, her girls' nights out, her plastic surgeries and her… cheating on my father."

I almost choke, and then mouthed Kelly though, just waved her hand and said:

"Oh, don't worry my father cheats on her too."

I mouthed "wow", but replayed:

"And I thought my family was mess."

"What's up with them?"

"Well, basically my father was around, my brother (from the same father) disappeared when he was 2 – don't worry" I added after seeing her face "he is alright – he has new family now, I ran away when that happened – I was 9 oh, and my mother got hit by a car a few years after that."

"Oh, you win! ... What about you, though? Where are you going now?"

"I'm… I'm coming back to my old family - the one that accepted me after I ran away. I changed sets, but in the end I figured that I wasn't right. They are my true family."

"However you are not ready to go back, right."

"Yeah… I'm not. I'm not going to stay here a lot though – a few days, maybe a week… or two."

"It's okey. You're not bothering me… really. Well, as long as you're clean, that is."

I smiled. Kelly was actually really nice.

Later, Annabeth came from her classes. I was talking to Kelly again (which I really started to enjoy), when the Athens's daughter walked in. She raised her eyebrows to her roommate, who just smiled and said nicely:

"Oh, right. I'm going to take a walk. I wish you good… catching you."

"I'm so sorry about her." Annabeth told me, while sitting on the other end of the coach. "Is she bothering you?"

"No, actually she is very nice. I like her."

"Hmm."

"You don't like her?"

"She is a good roommate… for a mortal."

"Okeeey… Annabeth, there is something I have to tell you."

"You are no longer a Hunter, right?" I looked at her in surprise, but she just shrugged and continued "You are not wearing your silver circlet, or your parka or your bow and arrows - I kind of figured… What I wonder more is… why the hell would do something like that? We all thought you are happy…"

"I thought so too. I _was_ happy. It's just… things change."

"What changed?"

I explained to her my reasons and thoughts and also asked her not to tell anyone yet. She just listened without interrupting me. In The end, Annabeth just asked me:

""Was it hard? ... Did it hurt?" She looked really concerned.

"The hardest and the most painful thing, I've ever experienced." I nodded. "The time I was going to die, but instead I was turned into tree was like a little pinch compared to that. I can only imagine "swimming" in Styx is about the same feeling."

Annabeth made a disgusted face.

"What did you have to do?"

"I'd really prefer just to forget about it."

"Okey, then... How about afterwards, though? How come it took you over six months to get here?"

"Well, first I went to California. There were some friend of my mother's there I had to meet and talk to. The trip from New York to Los Angeles took me about a week and a half, because of….you know, my fear of heights."

"Right. Then?"

"Well, I stayed there about 3 weeks. Turned out there were a lot of things about my mother I didn't know… or just didn't understand. After that I went to the Roman camp. It took me about a week to go there and connect with Jason, without anyone else to find out I was there. I spent with him about a month and a half, hiding from the other campers. Then I got on a bus, but I had to get off in Las Vegas, because of the monsters, which were chasing me. So, umm… I got lost there and… eventually I found myself before the "Lotus" casino."

"Oh, deer Gods!"

"I was tired and hungry and I was only going to get in for a quick nap…"

"But you didn't now, did you?"

"No, I didn't. When I finally got away it has been two months already."

"How did you get away?"

"I have no freaking idea! One day I just woke up and I knew I shouldn't eat any more "flowers" and I went out. I know someone must have helped me… a God, but I have no idea who it might be, since the only Gods, who know about my decision are Artemis, Zeus and Hermes and honestly don't think either of them did it! If it were my father or the Goddess of the Hunt, they would have given me some kind of sign it was them."

"Maybe… Maybe Hermes did it."

"Why would he do something like that."

"Because of…" Annabeth took a deep breath. "Luke!"

I frowned.

"Oh, come on, Thalia, I had to say it." She whined.

"I don't think so" I nodded my head. "If he were to help anyone, it would be you. You are the one who saved him. Anyway, back on the subject, after I finally got away and I headed straight to New York, which also took me about a week. And when I finally got here, I realized I wasn't ready to go back to the camp yet and the only person I actually want to see or talk to was you. And since I didn't remember where exactly do you study. It took me another month, which I spent wandering around the big apple, to figure it out, without anyone else finding out about me. So there you go – six months."

"Wow!"

"I know!"

"Where did you sleep?"

"Shelters, with other homeless people… I got used to it, eventually."

"Why didn't you just go back to the camp?"

"I told you – I wasn't ready."

"For a month?"

"Yes. And I'm still not. You don't mind if I stay here for a while, do you? I can sleep on the coach… or the floor, it's all the same to me,"

"It's okey with me, but I have to talk to Kelly."

"I already did. She is fine with it. Let's change the subject, please. How are the others? How's Percy?"

"Oh, he's fine…"

We went on talking for our mutual friends for over two hours. We also talked about Annabeth and Percy's relationship and her Olympus architecture project and I told her in detail about the last few months and about my life with the Hunters.

For the next few days I talked to Annabeth a lot, who was mostly convincing me to go back to the camp, but I also become kind of really good friend with Kelly. About a week after I showed up here and pretty much moved in, I was sitting in

Turkish style, going through some magazines Annabeth was reading – (honestly, they were pretty boring; most of them were about architecture *and it was really hard to stay still when you have ADHD, but when I was in the room I was really trying, because of Kelly.) when Kelly came to me with a cup of tea in her hands and sat opposite to me.

"How can you read this?" She asked.

"I am not really reading it." I said after putting the magazine next to me "I'm mostly just... looking at the pictures. I'm dyslexic, you know."

"Yes, I do, but Annabeth is dyslexic too and she still reads all that stuff." Kelly replayed.

"She tries hard." You and Annabeth are a lot alike, you know? I mean in some ways. Mostly you are different"

"How are we alike?"

"Well, first of all you both are dyslexic and have ADHD. Second of all you both can really take care of yourselves. Weird things happen around both of you. Oh, and you are both really pretty."

"You think I am pretty?" I was surprised and I blushed.

"Sure, I do. However you are different pretty. Annabeth is more of a "blond, California girl" type of pretty (except of course she's like... genius) and you are more of... "New York punk, rebel girl", type of pretty."

"Well... thanks."

"Thalia?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She seemed unsure and her voice was quitter when she said that. Was I that scary? Did she think I was going to hit her what she was going to ask me angered me? ... Well, honestly if she was a demigod, I probably would.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Are... are you a virgin?"

I went completely quiet for a second, remembering how close was I to stay a virgin for all eternity. I said:

"Do you promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

I sighed and answered:

"Yeah! ... I'm 16, you know. And I've only had one boyfriend. It was a long time ago. We umm… we kind of had to separate. And when I met him again he was a different person and I didn't like that person. Nobody did. That's when I went to um… my second family."

"The one in which you had a lot of sisters?"

"Same one. And none of us had a boyfriend then. It was kind of an oath."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better – I'm 18 and I'm a virgin too."

"You are?" That came unexpected. I guessed a lot of things right about her, but I'd never imagine that.

"Yes. I guess haven't found the right guy yet. I had 1 or 2 serious boyfriend, but it never came to it. The closest I got was second base. I just look for a guy who will be okey with all of my strange habits – one I can really trust. Annabeth is not, though. She is in a relationship for two years now. She has this... hot, tall black-haired boyfriend... he's dreamy!"

"Percy? Yes, I know him?"

"You do?" Now it was Kelly's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, in fact we are good friends."

"He used to come here about 2 or 3 times a week, but he hasn't done that for a while. I mean they still go out – for hours, but... wait if you are friend with him, why hasn't he come to see you, yet?"

"He doesn't know I am here. I asked Annabeth not to tell him. No one of my friends knows. That's why I am still here. But I will tell them anytime now and I'll move out."

"Thalia, I already told you, that I don't mind you being here." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are nice to me. Percy is too. I like him. He said I was reminding him of someone."

I knew exactly who she was reminding him of – Rachel Elizabeth Dare – our new oracle. I didn't have the chance to know her that well, but even I can see the resembling between her and Kelly. Even though Kelly didn't have red hair and wasn't able to see through the mist or that she wasn't an artist, her straight look and the way she was talking and thinking, defiantly reminded of Rachel's.

However I didn't say anything.

"Annabeth is not so nice. I mean... at first I thought she pretty much hated me. Then I guess she kind of got used to me. But sometimes she still... I think we _could_ be friends – I think she is cool _in principle_. We _are_ roommates for a whole school year now… Did you know I am the first roommate of hers who stood that long? She had others before me, but none of them stay for more than one or two months. They nearly expelled her. And I am a good roommate too - I don't mess with her things, I don't take her clothes without permission and I don't tell anyone about the weird things that are happening around her. Why doesn't she even try to like me?"

I knew exactly why. Rachel might have become an oracle, which meant she couldn't have a boyfriend, but Kelly was more than free. And as far as I know there was a spark between Rachel and Percy, which meant the same thing, could also happen between Kelly and him. I was also pretty sure that if we told her about the whole "Greek mythology is true" she would believe us and even be very understanding.

_**Percy**_

I went to see Annabeth. I hadn't have done this in a while. I went straight for the door, but while in the hallway I heard Kelly's British accent:

"I can't believe Annabeth has so much potential and she uses none!"

"Oh, shut up, Kelly." I heard Annabeth in her kind of irritated, but mostly amused tone.

"Oh, come on! You know I don't mean it in a bad way – you are my pretty, weird, unstylish American roommate."

"Annabeth has style?" I said in surprise with a big smile walking in. "I have to see this!"

"Oh, hi, Percy!" Kelly greeted me, but both she and Annabeth seemed extremely confused and they share a nervous look. Only a second later I found out what it was all about.

"No, actually… I do."

"Thalia? What are you doing _here_?" The black-haired girl, showed up from behind the wardrobe, where I couldn't see from the door. She looked a bit guilty. I realized she seemed very different from the last time I saw her (the adventure of the Roman camp). For one thing she wasn't wearing either of her silver circlet or parka. And for another… there was something else, but I couldn't tell what.

"I'll explain it to you on the way." Annabeth reaction was really fast. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out. In the hallway I heard Kelly:

"Okey, since they are out, how about we go out too - do a little shopping. You're too stylish to walk around in Annabeth's clothes."

"Oh, I can't possibly ask you to…"

"I have a golden credit card and my father won't notice if I pretty much buy a _house_. Trust me – you won't owe me a thing. I just can't let you do this – you are so much above potential!"…

"So… she is like… back?" The news about Thalia, which Annabeth told me while we were walking in the park, came out of the blue for me.

"Yes, she is."

"… Why isn't she in the camp then?"

"I'm trying to convince her to go there for over a week and half, now, what can I say? Oh, no, wait, I got it – maybe you should talk to her."

"Yeah, right, because of course if she won't listen to her best friend, who is also the smartest person like… ever, she'll sure listen to me! _Great_ logic! But, wait, I still don't get it – we all thought she was happy with the Hunters."

"She was happy, but she told me that "Things change." I think she thought it trough really well this time and now the right place for her is the camp, but she _won't, freaking,_ _go there_."

"Well, you know, the camp is so much different now than the last time she was there. It's bigger, there are so much more new campers, new houses."

"Exactly – she'll have so much more support there! Speaking of new campers – how's Nico doing?"

"Oh, he's alright. Although he's a little bit stressed, he has so much more responsibilities now – you know, he told me the new campers kind of chose him for their unspoken leader" [_Yeah, really don't know if this is the right expression.]_ And he is still getting used to be around so much… people, who are actually _alive_, I mean."

Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, he'd never _really_ get used to it."

We kept on talking and walking for the next two hours. We haven't had such a good date in a while…

_To Be Continued…_

_P.S. I'm sorry, that you had to wait so long for update and I'm also sorry, that this chapter is so long. The good news is that it's probably going to be the longest one in the story, although I can't really promise anything._


	4. The Quest

_**-Chapter Four -**_

_**The Quest -**_

_**Percy**_

"I can't come!" Annabeth closed her new laptop with a bang and looked at me. Her gray eyes were sparkling with anger. "Period!"

"This is not fair." I said, fighting with my desire to break something.

"I've told you already, Percy. This is important to me. It's important to everyone. I have to work on it."

"You can take your laptop with you."

"Oh, you know better, than anyone that I can't! What if I have to leave my backpack behind? What if a monster steps on it? What if I have to throw my backpack against a monster? All of my ideas plans and designs are in it! And especially now… I'm so close, Percy! I feel in my guts that I almost have it! Besides, I can't leave school now. It's my last year and I don't want my career to be over with the designs on Olympus. You know I want to have projects in the mortal world too."

"This… _award,_" I emphasized on the word "the gods gave you… sometimes it really feels more like a punishment." I stood up, started walking around and continued, "We barely see each other these days. I feel like all that you do is either work on your Olympus project or study."

"I am dyslexic and I want a good diploma – I have to study, Percy."

"I'm not asking you to go on a vacation, Annabeth! I'm asking you to go on a _quest_!" She didn't say anything, just looked down guiltily, so I continued:

"It's not like you haven't been on any quests since you got the project."

"_My _quests – sure – this is something you can do without me."

"No, I can't. You are the smartest person I know!"

"You don't need _smart_ for that, Percy."

"But maybe I do need my girlfriend." Annabeth just looked down again.

Then someone entered the room.

"Oh" Thalia exclaimed in surprise, seeing us. "I just went in to get some water, but I'm obviously interrupting something, so I'll just… get water somewhere else."

"No, it's okey, Thalia, you can come in." Annabeth said.

I looked at the brunette. She was wearing denim shorts, black belt with little chains, sneakers with painted skulls on them, black t-shirt also with skulls on it; her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with only her bangs infront and like never she had only a thin line of eyeliner.

Since she had started ageing again, the power and the strong energy of being a Hunter had disappeared and were replaced with confusion, hidden anger, sadness and something I couldn't really define. However she was still Thalia – Zeus's daughter, a great fighter and leader, and a girl who likes to strike her enemies with lightings. She was also very smart – well, she was no Annabeth, but she had her advantages.

"Thalia, wait." I said suddenly. She looked at me. I turned to Annabeth, who seemed confused for a second, but I didn't gave her time to realize what I was about to do, or react on it, so I turned to Zeus's daughter right away. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure." She nodded confused.

* * *

"So, what's up, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked a bit irritated, when we were already in Annabeth's school's yard.

"Well, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"It's not a bed; it's a coach, barely big enough for two thirds of my body. And it has no right sides!"

"What if I can tell you, that you can sleep in a bed… tonight?"

"I don't want to go back to the camp yet, I've told you, already."

"No, but, listen to this - it's the perfect opportunity for you."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"So you know, how ever since I made the Gods swear to claim all of their children, and the new (houses) were build, camp half-blood has been filling with new and new demigods all the time?"

"Yeah, the Hunters filled their missing places pretty quickly too." Her eyes became very sad, when she said that, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, the satyrs are not enough to bring them in, so now all kinds of other creatures are sent, including heroes. It's a quest for us,"

"Oh, yeah, Annabeth told me about that."

"So, now I'm sent out on one. Do you want to come with me?"

"Do you see me having anything better to do?"

"I'll take this as a "yes"."

"It is "yes". However, I still don't get what this has to do with me going back to the camp"

"Well, if you were to come back tonight and tell everyone, and leave tomorrow, by the time we come back, everyone would have calmed down, already."

"Hmmm" she started thinking. "You know, that's actually pretty smart."

"So what do you say?"

"You know what? Okey, I'm tired of this coach anyway! So… you, I and Annabeth on a little trip bringing demigods to the camp. Just like the time we brought in Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

"Ummm… actually Annabeth's not coming. And the trip won't be that little."

"She's not? So who is?"

"Well, you said like the time we brought in "Bianca and Nico." So…"

"You are asking Nico aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong? Does he remind you of Bianca and the Hunters?"

"No it's not that it's just…"

"Is it some kind of ex huntress thing, because you gave your oath up, remember?"

"Yeah, I do, I do… You know what, its fine. Nico is great!"

"Thalia, what is it?"

"No, it's nothing really. Actually Nico is a pretty good choice, at least I know him… and he's really good in battle… and we'll be the kids of the Three Big, which is pretty strong combination, right? … By the way what did you mean, when you said, that the trip won't be little?"

"I meant that we are… going to Asia."

"Asia? Oh, come on! You gotta be freaking kidding me! The Gods can't possibly have influence there too."

"That's why they are called "Gods", Thalia."

"Right… well, who are we getting?"

"Umm, that's the other thing - it's not just one person."

"So… two, then?"

"Not exactly."

"Three?"

"Just a little bit more…"

"How many?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"… Twelve."

"Twelve?" Thalia started cursing in ancient Greek.

"Chiron calls the group "a nest", although in my opinion this is not very correct, since they are not really "nesting", but moving around all the time."

"So where are they?"

"Right now - somewhere in Russia, but as I said, they are moving all the time. It's natural; this big group can't stay in one place for a long time. Chiron gave me some kind of a device that detects demigod energy waves. When it detects something bigger – we've found them. It's based on the way monsters find us. Annabeth explained it to me in detail, you should ask her."

"Oh, I'm fine, as long as you are sure how to use it. So are these kids powerful?"

"Well, they are children of big Gods like Athens, Apollo, Hermes, Ares etc. … so I'd say yes."

"How do you think they found each other?"

"How did you, Luke and Annabeth found each other?" Thalia turned her head in the opposite of me direction. Even though Luke died as a hero and she was no longer a Hunter, she still hated hearing his name.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okey. Let's go back - I should pack."

"So you are coming back then?"

"How else am I going on that quest?"

* * *

"Hi" Thalia said to Annabeth, when she came in the room.

"What are you guys doing?" The Athens's daughter asked confused.

"Oh, Thalia is coming back to the camp." I answered, taking one little ball and starting throwing in the air and catching it with one hand

"Really?" the blond girl was surprised.

"Aha" Thalia replied, without paying much attention. "Annabeth have you seen my "Death for Barbie" t-shirt?"

"Oh, yeah, here." My girlfriend gave the other girl her t-shirt. "So I guess that means you're going on the quest then?"

"You don't mind that, do you?" Thalia suddenly turned to her friend.

"No, of course not." Annabeth nodded her head. "You should go. You needed just something like that."

"Great!" Zeus's daughter smiled. It was really a half a smile. I didn't think I will see her smile for real or laugh for at least a while. "Then I'll just wait a few minutes for Kelly to say goodbye."

* * *

_**Thalia**_

"So you are going?" Kelly sounded almost as if she was going to cry.

"I have to. I have to go back home."

"I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too, Kelly, but you know I can't stay any longer. It's not good for me or for either one of you two."

"No, I know, I just… I like talking to you."

"Well, we can still talk… I don't have a phone, but I do have an e-mail."

"Really?" She suddenly brightened up. "Will you give it to me?"

"Sure" I said and told her my e-mail. "Thanks for everything – that you were nice, you didn't tell on me, you fed me, the clothes…"

"It was my pleasure. I just hope we'll meet again soon."

"We will, I promise!" I nodded to her.

* * *

We were just at the entrance of "Camp Half-Blood" close to my tree, when I stopped and started gazing at the camp. It has been so long since I was here. What if they didn't except me? What if was the wrong choice after all?

Percy had stopped too. He looked at me, than at the camp and said:

"Maybe I should go in first – warn Chiron. I guess you should talk to him first."

I just nodded and swallowed with difficulty.

"Are you going to be okey?"

I nodded again.

"Okey, but be careful – don't let yourself turn into a tree again." He winked at me.

"Very funny, Seaweed Brain!" I rolled eyes and clicked my tongue.

"Oookey, you're really not in a good mood." Percy replayed, after which he went in.

"How do you feel?" Chiron asked me. We were in the big house – thanks to the mist, which worked on demigods, Gods and other creatures too if used right [I really think it does.] he sneaked me in. He seemed surprised, but also happy to see me. He was almost as confused as I was.

"Confused." I shrugged. "Mostly. I also feel unfulfilled, as if I lost a big part of me. Out of place too. Bad. I have no idea what am I going to do with my life now. It feels weird - in one moment I have a home, family, I am all figured out and in the next… I'm all alone, confused, I sleep in shelters and fight for my survival… and I'm also always wondering if did in fact make the right choice. And very, truly unhappy."

"You all feel like that, Thalia."

"_We_ all?"

"Ex Huntresses. I've thought many trough the ages. There's one approximately every 100 years. You all feel unwanted, out of place, confused. Most of you adjust really well, though."

"_Most _of us?"

"Well, of course there is always someone, who can't handle the pressure. But you already know that"

"Who was the last ex Huntress you met?"

"Oh, her name was Virginia Woolf. Have you heard of her?"

"No, who was she?"

"Born 1882, died 1941…"

"That long?" I interrupted him. 'Is that even possible?"

"There is a great number of old, or well, grown-up heroes, Thalia, but they don't live in the camp and they fight their own battles."

"Were any of them in the War?"

"On a different front – yes."

[Okey, I don't know about that, but I really think there should be grown-up demigods, they just don't fight that much because they have families etc. Don't you guys think so too?]

"She was a feminist", he continued "writer, English… Apollo's daughter I believe."

"Writer?"

"She wrote in Greek. Needed a translator, but that's a secret only we know. See, mortals believe she studied in all-girls-school, while she was actually with the Hunters."

"How did she feel, when she left?"

"Confused, just like you. Leaving the Hunters for her was so hard, that she developed something mortals like to call 'bipolar disorder'."

"Why did she leave then?"

"For the same reasons you did, I believe – she felt, that her place wasn't really there."

"Was she ever happy?"

"I believe she was."

"How did she die?"

"Mortals believe it was suicide, but I don't think so. Well, I guess we'll never really know."

I nodded, but I was still confused.

"I believe you will be happy eventually too, Thalia. It will just take some time… Now, don't you think it's time to announce your return, so you can finally start feeling like you're home again?"

* * *

I was the… okey not _only_, but surely the _main_ topic of discussions, that day. I could see pretty much all the campers whispering to each other and suddenly shutting up when I got closer (yes, even the ones who have been here for a couple of days or the ones who weren't usually interested in gossips). However there were some who didn't even whisper _or _shut up. I couldn't remember everyone being so interested in one person since… no; I just can't remember everyone being so interested in one person.

The highlight of that all, though was at dinner. I was sitting on my table (alone as presumed), when 3 girls with perfect, wide smiles came over.

It took me about a second to figure out whose daughters they were.

The one standing in the middle had long, straight (probably straighten) light brown hair, (right now tied in a ponytail), big emerald-green eyes, white, clean skin perfect little snub nose and red lips. She was wearing dark-red halter top, skinny black jeans, big hoop earrings, nice necklace and a few bracelets. Her makeup was perfect also. She probably wasn't more than 5'5 tall, but she was wearing 3inch heels with round toes.

The girl on her left was a pretty little blue-eyed blond with pale skin and a black and cyclamen clothes and cyclamen eye-shadows and lipstick.

The third girl had olive-dark skin with big brown eyes and also perfect clothes and lipstick.

The three of them looked just like the set of Barbie dolls every little girl dream about (well, _almost_ every).

[Okey, now I don't know if in the "Lost Hero" is mentioned anything about this cabin, but for the sake of the story let's say it's like I say it is.]

If I didn't know any better I'd sure say they were over 18, but since I did, I thought they weren't any older than 15 or best-case-scenario – 16 years.

"Hi, Thalia." Said the leader – her voice was soft and melodious. "My name is Lillian Jones, and those are my sisters… well _half_-sisters Charity Parker (blonde) and Jeanne McCartney (mulatto girl). Can we talk?"

"Now?" I was surprised.

"If you don't mind, of course." Lillian shrugged and before I had the chance to answer she sat on the opposite side of me and made a gesture to her sisters to sit too. Everyone was starring at them, but Lillian didn't seem to care.

"How come I've never seen you before?" I asked.

"Oh, we came here shorter after you had become a Huntress. And during the war it is understandable, that you didn't have the chance to talk to many people, especially some of us. I mean, we all know how the cabin of Aphrodite and the Huntresses feel towards each other."

"We sure do." I nodded.

"After Siena died, I took over our mothers' cabin. And right now we are all really interested in _you,_ Thalia."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because" Lillian laughed "you are ex Huntress. What more do you think we need? We obviously can't talk calmly here, but maybe you can come over our cabin later tonight?"

I knit my eyebrows. I had no intention of going over Aphrodite's cabin tonight or any other night in the near future, for that matter.

"I don't think so." I said. "I'm really tired and I'm going on a Quest early tomorrow, so I'd like to get my sleep before that."

What I said was true, but only, like… 10% of the reason, why I didn't want to go. The whole truth was that I still had some left-over Huntress instincts, which made me not to like those girls (not to mention my original hatred towards Barbies). But mostly I didn't feel like being a topic of discussions and gossip all night (not that I wouldn't be, if I wasn't there, but at least then, I wouldn't be forced to listen) or being given any kind of makeover, which I was sure would happen if I went.

"Your call!" Lillian giggled again and winked me. "But you should know that I'm 16 and Charity and Jeanne here are only 15 and we've all had our first French kiss a long time ago. In case you change your mind – our offer is still stands." Lillian giggled again and she and her sisters got up off my table and went back over theirs talking and giggling.

The truth is in other circumstances I would have probably hit her, but right now I just felt even more desperate, considering the fact that on paper I was in fact 23.

There was also something else - Lillian may have been too sugary, too giggly and too Barbie, for my taste, but there was one thing I _really liked_ and _admired_ about her and that was her _smile_ and her _laugh_. She had this… pure, big and _completely_ real smile with true happiness behind it. It wasn't a grin a half-smile, a sarcastic smile or a hypocritical one; no, it was a smile of a girl, who is happy about the little things in her life. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled or laughed like that.

* * *

**_Percy_**

After I left Thalia with Chiron I went to find Nico. I was sure I wanted him with us on this quest. If he was there, we'd be the kids of the Three Big, which was a pretty good team, almost unbeatable.

I went to his cabin, but he wasn't there, so I asked around and not only couldn't find him, but realized I wasn't at all, the only one looking for him.

Finally tired of circling around the camp I went to the dining room [I really don't know if it's the right term here] to eat something. Surprisingly though, what I found there wasn't just food.

Nico was sitting in a corner, behind some furniture.

"Hiding, hah?" I asked him with a smile full of irony. "Not like you."

"Everyone's looking for me."

"Oh, what a coincidence – so am I."

Nico took a deep breath and got up. I realized with a surprise, that now he wasn't more than 4 inches shorter than me.

"I was used to being alone, Percy. When I talked to someone, he or she was usually dead. And now… they are all _alive_. And I'm _never_ alone. And they _always_ need me. Somehow, after the war I tacitly and unwillingly became the leader of all the new cabins. I don't know why they decided I was so good for that post, but they did. And now someone is _always_ looking for me."

"Maybe they decided so, because you're a great hero."

"I can't say, that I'm not – although, trust me – sometimes I really wish I could; but I'm not a leader. I'm just me. And all I want is to be left alone… at least for a while."

"What if tell you I can give you a vacation."

"_Vacation?"_

"Well, don't take it so literally – it _is_ a dangerous quest,"

"Oh, please – _do_ tell!"

I told him the exact same things I have already told Thalia, also I told him about her (news, he accepted as if they were the most normal thing ever). However when I was done, he just sadly nodded his head.

"I don't know, Percy, I mean they actually _do_ need me."

"And you will help them hiding, how exactly?"

"I'm only hiding for about an hour every day… they still feel very unsure here – like they don't belong and so do I, but at least we have each other."

"You know according to Annabeth, Thalia also feels like that. And I really do think she would feel more comfortable with you, than with any of the other heroes I have in mind. Besides – just think about it – the 3 of us, the children of the Three Big, we are kind of a great team! And as far as the new campers – they will be okey. I got here when I was 12, thinking that my mother is dead and no soon after which I started to be stared at, because I am son of Poseidon and everybody thought I stole Zeus's lightning. However I was fine in the end, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you were…"

"Besides you _do_ need this break, and so do they. They'll never learn how to be on their own, if you're always here to help them."

"You know what – you're right! I'm coming!"

"Great! Well, there is one last thing to do – I have to meet Rachael."

[Okey I think the prophecies are usually told, before one chooses his companions, but now is the other way around, because Percy wasn't sure about the people he would ask. :D]

* * *

Like always I couldn't properly understand the oracle's prophecy, but I did get the man idea – two of us will die – Gods, I hoped it wasn't Thalia, Nico or me, something that will change one of us forever will happen, we'll meet a monster that we all fear, but "will all face." Basically - nothing new.

* * *

_**Thalia**_

"So how are we getting there? I mean I guess we are not catching the plane?" I turned to the boys, while we were getting ready to leave the camp the next morning.

"You know I can't do that, Thalia. Your father threatened me that if were to fly again he would personally incinerate me. If I am not wrong – those were his _exact_ words!

And for that matter – neither can you!"

"Hey! I will be fine as long as I don't sit near a window."

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm not big on heights either." Nico joined our conversation.

"Then I guess will just have to take the long way" Percy said. "You know – bus, ship, bus train, another bus…

"And that's only if we are lucky enough!"

"Then I guess we pray to the Gods that none of those kids dies."

"Yeah, cause that will sure work!"

"Hey, you and Luke had no training, but you were fine."

"Not unless by fine you mean me becoming three for 7 years."

"Alright, alright" said Nico. "That doesn't help anyone. That is the only way we have. It will take at least a few days to get there, but we still will. And we'll take those kids safe in the camp."

I was surprised, when I found out that Nico was kind of the new campers' leader, especially since he was younger than a big part of them, but I was starting to see why that was. Nico di Angelo was not only smart, but he was really good diplomat. That was surprising for a son of Hades, but he had grown way past those labels.

_To be continued…_

_P.S. I know it's kind of long, but I hope you liked it. Please, DO review. Oh and aren't you glad I finally learnt how to divide the different moments? :D_


	5. Author's Note: Very Important!

Hello, demigods, everywhere!

I understand that you have been waiting for a continuation of this story.

Now, bad news: I am not going to write one.

_GOOD NEWS_: Having said that I have two options:

I will re-write the story arc, keeping the main idea, but also changing a few stuff: I hadn't read The Lost Hero, at the time I started reading the fiction, so a few things sounded pretty silly. I managed to somewhat fix whatever I could, ensuing actually _reading_ the book (I am in the vast begging of the Mark of Athena now, yey!), which you have probably noticed, if you've re-read the chapters any time the past few months.

I will start a much bigger fiction, with the same caption, with more characters (including ones from The Heroes of Olympus) and including the story arc of this one in it.

I haven't chosen an option, yet, but either way, you'll see it finished someday (hopefully).

Ok, I know I've promised some time-limits, and I haven't kept them, which isn't surprising, since I am probably the most poorly-organized person on the entire goddamn planet; so what I am going to do now, is – I am not going to promise anything concerning time.

I can tell you that I am not going to take any action, for the next three weeks, because I have quite a few things to do, until then. Hopefully, after that, I'll start writing.

May the Gods be with you! XxXxX, Me


	6. Author's note - last

A/N: I am sorry, but I am not going to be finishing that story. I realised it was stupid :D and I just don't have the energy for it. But if you want some Perlia goodness (from me), check out my new Perlia Fanfic (it's rated M, though), back in my profile. It's called Opposites Attract, But People Aren't Magnets. I'll be posting another chapter soon (hopefully).

I am really sorry for abandoning this one and disappointing you, guys.


End file.
